Halo: Capti
Halo: Capti is a collab set in the style of Vae Victis, set from various standpoints around the Battle of Chemuros. Plot Overview 2558. Another threat to humanity has emerged. An alliance between a hostile Covenant faction and Insurrectionists have taken control of a Forerunner Shield World, and are using a device inside to launch deadly accurate slipspace jumps against the colonies. ONI moves to capture the installation, and assembles an invasion force to take it without incident. However, as unexpected complications arise, the invasion force finds themselves trapped within the Shield World. In the meantime, tension manifests itself between soldiers, enemies are closing in, and some suspect ONI may have an ulterior motive..." Dramatis Personae The primary groups from which the collab's POV will be told. There are also numerous secondary characters involved, with varying levels of importance. Note that certain POVs belonging to other authors will be written by if said author is not around. *''Fireteam Maroon'' - This team of highly skilled S-IVs displays both an outstanding combat record and excellent teamwork/leadership under stressful situations. As such, they were originally tasked with heading up a deployment of Spartans in order to drop in behind enemy lines and take out the Covenant leadership. However, when the plan goes awry, they are forced onto the defensive as the battle for the Shield World begins. - Written by *''SAD Team Specter'' - While the battle rages on throughout the installation, a team of SAD Spartans pursue their own goals behind the scenes, aided by a Spartan II and two SIIIs. However, their motives are suspicious, and their priorities are skewed to fit ONI's best interest. It isn't long before tension begins to mount. - Written by *''Human Revolutionary Coalition'' - Despite allying with the larger Covenant force, this branch of the URF is not a force to be underestimated. Originally working in tandem with a force of New Colonial Alliance soldiers, a fallout occurred between their leaderships. The HRC proceeded to effectively crush the NCA forces inside the Installation, while simultaneously launching attacks against UNSC colonies via a slispace device. Now that they've caught their attention, they're more than happy to crush some Marine heads. - Written by Minuteman 2492 * Battle Group Cancun - ONI scraped this Battle Group together with the intention of taking Chemuros within a month, and then waiting for Marines to fortify the interior so they could send in research teams. However, as soon as Cancun enters the Shield World, they spring an Insurrectionist trap, and the plan falls apart around them. Beaten, outnumbered, and stranded, the Marines finally realize that they may have underestimated this new threat. - Written by Lieutenant Davis Secondary * Guillotine Platoon - While they may have been cobbled together at the last minute, this deployment of S-IVs is still a force to be feared. Though their original objective (cutting a swath through the Covenant and taking out their leadership) has been delayed, and they now find themselves fighting for their lives, they’re not going down without a fight. - Written by Lieutenant Davis * Installation 279 Maintenance - For millennia, 408 Sound Tribulation has guarded the Shield World, patiently awaiting the Reclamation, alone with its thoughts. Finally, in 2557, a group of humans arrive at the installation, accompanied by an allied group of other sentient species. However, these humans show little interest in the sphere’s artifacts, instead treating it like military base, while the so called “Covenant” instead display a bizarre form of reverence towards them. Curious... - Written by IndyRevolution * The Covenant - Believing themselves to be the true continuation of the Covenant Empire, this fanatical sect holds true to nearly all of its original beliefs and traditions, refusing to adopt a new name for itself. However, traditionalism and pragmatism do not mesh well together, and as its conflict with the humans resurfaces, so does the bitter racial feuding within its leadership. - Written by IndyRevolution Prologue Halo: Capti/Prologue Chapter 1 Meanwhile In Spookville Cody wasn’t a fan of mercenaries and mercenaries weren’t a fan of him, it was a mutual understanding between the two parties, yet here he was on one of their fucking ships. Currently the Spartan-III was locked in a staring match with a rather burly merc who locked his brown eyes with Cody’s vibrant blue ones. Unflinching, Specter Two went about sharpening the machete as his eyes remained level with the other man’s, sparks flying from the friction between blade and stone for a few more seconds before the man turned with a grunt and moved down the narrow hall. “Not a fan of the help?” Questioned a feminine voice, to which he pivoted his head to face. Katelyn Hardee was leaning against a munitions crate, with her arms crossed as she looked down on her XO with a half grin. Cody looked at her with an arched eyebrow for a moment before turning back to his blade. “No, never trust someone in it for the money.” He remarked gruffly, his compatriot laughing slightly. She always insisted on toying with his head, not because he was a SIII, as she left Jamison alone, but simply because she could. B042 didn’t understand if this sort of behavior was the norm and the fact he’d been operating solo for a good portion of career was why he didn’t get it, or if it was just altogether a dick move. “You know the rest of us get paid to do this right? We aren’t all war orphans who signed away our lives to the UNSC.” He felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he whipped around to face her once again, frustration in his eyes. He still wasn’t used to people knowing what he was, even ONI field operators, and Katelyn was especially loud about it. He simply turned away and went back to his blade. “Hardee, the chatter, cut it.” Ordered a harsh voice, stepping over the bulkhead Henry Wingo, better known as Codename: PRINCE OF TIDES entered the room the Spartans of Specter had set up as a makeshift barracks for themselves. While Cody and Katelyn stood near the door, Jamison, Gavanti, and Keller were off in a corner playing cards, and the three new additions were keeping to themselves. Besides B206 who was a friend of Cody’s from training, none of the additions had really said much of anything. Hardee would sigh and comply with the Major, raising her hands in mock surrender and stepping away to join the other SIVs and the youngest of the SIIIs. Looking up to the man who looked to be late in his forties, the Beta SIII nodded in appreciation. “She’s a subordinate, just say the words and she’ll shut up Senior Chief.” Wingo stated blankly, to which Cody nodded. Now all his experience from Onyx was coming back to bite him in the ass, all the times he’d just ignored Lacy when they were younger, but now he needed to say something. As Wingo strode past he patted Cody on the shoulder further adding to the constant confusion regarding his character. Sheathing the large blade he tossed it onto his bunk and looked over to Jamison. The boy had done a good job integrating with the SIVs, he hadn’t been through all the suicidal shit that SIIIs of previous generations had been, and lack of said trauma made him more sociable evidently. Cody was glad that at least some of his generation was doing well, as all he had to do to see how the other two thirds lived was to look across the room or in the damn mirror. All his life he’d worked for ONI, and all his life he’d regarded with a degree of respect and a degree of disgust, depending on the spook. Looking over his rack he made sure everything was in order from weapons to basic utilities. He wondered what the other SIVs aboard thought of the team, likely all negative things relating to the usual well placed distrust of the Office of Naval Intelligence but he wondered if there was anything else. Perhaps the II, Lancaster or whatever had them talking. He certainly had the rest of Specter talking. While no one had said anything openly, he and Jamison shared an uncanny resemblance which had raised a plethora of questions even from Cody. Deciding it was time for a walk, Cody rose up and stepped into the hall. “Hold up paintball!” Exclaimed someone behind him. Rolling his eyes he turned back to see Hastings walking after him, the a faded remnant of what was once the same wicked grin on his face as the day Cody had met him, albeit with a lot more scars. Stopping he waited quietly for B206 to join him. “That happened in ’42 Hastings, I think you need a new nickname for me.” Cody remarked flatly, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth. “Nah. Going for some grub?” His old friend questioned, joining Cody as the two massive warriors did their best to fit down the narrows of the vessel and make for the galley. “So long as we aren’t gonna be eating on Mendez time.” Cody replied almost jokingly, the two Beta’s thinking back to a time where they had but minutes to finish their meals before they day’s training began. With their jokes of the past aside the two navigated the ship in silence, pushing push the glaring mercenaries and suspicious gazes of other Spartans. Hastings, unlike Cody had been pulled immediately after training and hadn’t been thrown to the wolves in missions with the likes of TORPEDO, but he also had matched Halsey’s SII requirements to the letter, but it wasn’t to say B206 had avoided tragedy. The team he’d been with, RAZOR, a SpecWarCom group had been all but massacred on Reach like so many others, then the last ditch group he’d been hurled into on Earth which included Cody had been all but massacred. The two of them had fought long and hard, and neither felt the need to give half a shit what anyone else really thought of them. Didn’t have time too. Category:Demons of Hope Category:Community Story